


Flexible

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU-Domestic Setting, Anal Fingering, Confident!Daryl, Cum Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Self Sucking (Autofellatio), anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick comes home from work and finds that Daryl is quite...talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank BennyHatter, Adry1412 and Hillbilly With A Heart of Gold for helping me through a rough night, don't think I would have made it without yall. This for you guys, my family. I love you endlessly. 
> 
> Welp! More smut! I was so excited about this one I lost a bit of sleep over it lol 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and done through exhaustion so any mistakes are mine
> 
> Please enjoy :)

When Rick gets home from work the house he shares with his boyfriend Daryl is dark except for their bedroom window. He smiles at the thought of his boyfriend waiting up for him to arrive. He wondered how he would find Daryl, would he be stretched out on their bed? Or would he be face down with his glorious ass wagging in the air, his hole gaping and ready to be plundered. That particular thought had him inside of the house before he knew it and half way to the stairs. He stopped long enough to toss his keys on the coffee table, his boots were toed off and his gun belt was thrown carelessly over the back of some chair. He heard it thump as it fell to the floor but by that time he was already half way to their room, taking two steps at a time and couldn't be bothered. 

He turned the corner and stopped to prepare himself for what he might see when he opened the door. He tried in vain to calm his heart and soothe the itch growing under his skin. Daryl could be just relaxing, hell he could be asleep and didn't get around to shutting off the light. Something in him told him otherwise. He paused a second more to press his head against the cool surface of the door, trying to take deep breaths. He was failing miserably, he knew his boyfriend was up to something and he couldn't wait to see. Reaching down he squeezed the hungry bulge in his pants, once then twice. Wasting not one more minute he turned the knob and stepped forward. What he saw sucked every blood cell out of his body, rushing it directly to his dick. 

Daryl wasn't stretched out on their bed nor was he head down with his asshole wagging. He was sitting at the foot of their bed bent forward impossibly low... **sucking his own dick into his mouth.** His lips were stretched beautifully around his thick girth, his slurping sounds painting the entire room in sex. His head bobbed up and down quickly. He would come up to tease his slit then take himself in again, deep throating and gagging greedily. Spit and pre cum dripped from the corners of his mouth, landing back in his lap and coating his cock in the wet mixture. His hands clung to the edge of the bed, giving him the leverage he needed to get as low and bent forward as he could. It hardly looked human and Rick was speechless. 

He never imagined that his boyfriend was that fucking flexible, that starved for excitement. His mouth watered, his cock twitched in his slacks which were completely too tight and confining for this magnificent situation. He knew Daryl could sense his presence, he's a skilled crossbow hunter. Nothing gets by those teal eyes and acutely tuned ears. He definitely made enough noise coming in that's for sure. Daryl knew he was witnessing this and still hasn't stopped, he hadn't even slowed down. Rick was floored, and so aroused he could barely stand it. 

He opened his mouth several times trying to remember the English language. Of course the only word he knew was a name. 

"D-Daryl..."

Daryl pulled off of himself with an obscene pop. He unfolded and sat up, smirking and raising his eyebrows. "Nice of ya to finally join me sweetheart."

He didn't bother to wipe the drool and pre cum from his chin and lips. In fact he gave his long thick member a nice slow jerk and brought the fluid on his hand to his lips. When Rick groaned he bypassed his lips all together and ran that filthy hand through his long mop of dark hair. He curled a finger towards Rick when he didn't answer. Poor thing was shocked beyond words. 

"Gonna stand there and stare or are ya gon' help me? My ass don't finger itself ya know. "

Rick's hands moved to his shirt, he unbuttoned each one slowly. He wasn't aiming to tease he was just so lost in staring at his boyfriend, his muscled lean body, those chiseled abs, that thick cock shining in the artificial light of their room. Daryl sat before him patiently, just watching him heatedly. His teal eyes held no evidence of their usual blue, just remnants hinted around the outer rings. He looked like he could wait an eternity for his lover to bare his skin. 

Once Rick's clothes no longer hid his perfection he knelt in front of Daryl. His hands roamed over every hard surface and sexy curve. Daryl leaned back on his hands to bask in the attention being bestowed on him. He wanted to take Daryl into his mouth, yet he couldn't resist seeing more of his talent. Instead he opted to slide his hands over the milky flesh of his better half's thighs, he kneaded that unblemished flesh in worship. He was entranced by the way his mouth shaped loud moans and pushed them out into the charged air. His high pitched cries made it sound like Rick was doing much more than just traveling the smooth map of his skin. 

Rick rose to his feet before he gave in to the urge to wrap his mouth around his boyfriend, he took Daryl's lower half with him, bending him so that only his shoulders and neck pressed against the bed. Daryl's body did not protest the movement, he folded without complaint. Rick used his hands to press his boyfriends hips closer to his face. He sucked on each cheek, giving both the same consideration. He then started at Daryl's swollen balls and sucked each of them into his mouth, rolling them over his tongue tenderly. Once he was satisfied he brought his tongue down, dragging it leisurely through Daryl's crack stopping when he came to his hole. 

Rick sucked hard on that sweet portal earning him a breathy curse. Pulling back he blew directly on his quivering entrance, Daryl let out a long moan that sounded something like his name. He couldn't resist attaching his lips back against the wet opening, hollowing his cheeks to make the suction better. Daryl whines and tries to push his hips upwards but is stilled with the first swipe inside him. His lover sighs and clenches the best he can around Rick's tongue. Rick presses his hips down even further taking his tongue away, licking broad swipes over the hole in front of him. 

The small part of Rick that was still detached wonders how in hell this could be comfortable for Daryl, he almost wants to stop and ask him if he's okay but hearing his name being whispered like a prayer erases that thought all together. Rick eats his man out almost aggressively, sounding out his own passion in Daryl's crevice. Daryl is clenching continuously now, almost screaming in time with Rick. He suddenly nibbles at the sensitive rim, the blend of pleasure and pain causes Daryl to squeal and jerk almost violently. This causes his dick to wave in his face, a clear thick line of pre cum streams down and collects on his cheek and lips. His crown is a deep red now, an alarming sign that this release just might be the one to end to his life.

Rick uses his fingers now, there's so much saliva that lube isn't needed, his mouth and cheeks also coated. He starts off with one finger, two then three in quick succession. He aims immediately for Daryl's prostate, he finds it easily from years of practice. The older man runs a blunt fingernail across his spot, Daryl's slick insides convulse around his fingers.

"Please. Please. Please. Damn it fuck! C'mon-"

Before the last word leaves his sticky lips Rick fingers relentlessly against his prostate in earnest, no longer playing around or teasing. Daryl chooses now to take his neglected cock into his mouth, the head fitting snugly against his tongue. He never thought he'd taste this good to himself. The only real mobility he has is in his neck and he enjoys having to work for his own shaft, his hips are pressed low enough for him to get at least half of himself down his throat. His tongue swirls in the same rhythm Rick is so ruthlessly finger fucking him with, it feels so damn good his eyes flutter closed as his head moves quicker. 

His ass feels so full with those three thick fingers in him, pushing firmly against that wonderful spot. He groans around his mouth full, loving that he can feel every shift of the fingers inside his ass bringing that powerful release closer into his grasp. Having his own prick in his mouth felt so dirty that it sent lightning through him. 

Daryl hadn't known he could do this, he was just so horny. Rick was late coming home from his patrol and he desperately needed stimulation, without thinking he licked his lips and bent forward as low as he could. He was surprised he could reach and discovered that having a longer dick was totally a perk. Of course he heard his boyfriend rampaging through the house, sounding like he was destroying every thing in his path. He just couldn't stop now that he'd started, he wanted Rick to see him like this. Wanted Rick to witness him being such a whore over himself. It didn't occur to him that maybe Rick would be disgusted by what he was seeing but the thought of him standing there...just watching, it turned him on even more. It made the whole experience better feeling eyes boring into him, hearing that intake of breath, sensing the stutter of his heart. 

Rick sped up without warning, pumping his fingers in without restraint. Daryl sucked himself faster, harder, tighter. He could feel his orgasm steadily approaching, loving every unified movement of mouth, finger and tongue. He whimpered around his full mouth.

"Yea ya like that baby don't you? Like it when I fuck you like this? Look at ya, ass all gaped with your own dick in your mouth, such a dirty boy you are. "

"Mhm!" Daryl answered inhaling his length. His hands scrambled for purchase on the sheets but couldn't reach anything, all he could do was crumble the linen in his fists and brace himself for the shattering of his world. When he cums he doesn't pull off, he swallows every bit of spunk he has to offer himself. He likes the way he tastes, likes the feel of it draining down his throat. His entire body jolts but Rick continues and fingers him through it like he's determined to drag this out as far as it'll go, he doesn't stop even after Daryl quiets and is supple under his hands. Removing his fingers Rick sucks Daryl off each one individually, making sure he could be heard. 

He lets his boyfriend unfold and shakes his head in disbelief, " God damn sweetheart that was hot. Ya been holdin' out on me?"

All Daryl can do is shake his head and smiles dreamily. He spreads his legs wide, "Help ya self."

"Don't mind if I do."

This time Rick skips all pleasantries and lifts Daryl's legs, hooking the back of his knees over the crooks of his arms. Pulling him to the edge of the bed Rick doesn't waste time getting down to business . He lines himself up with Daryl's loose ass and presses in slowly to the hilt. The older man grinds his hips forward throwing his head back to gasp towards the ceiling. He was already standing at the precipice of his need. It wouldn't take long for him to spill. Gripping the front of Daryl's thighs he begins his deep, quick strokes. It felt so good his toes curl into their carpet. _Fuck yes_

He cursed fluently, whining his boyfriend's precious name. His thrusts become so hard and demanding he has to pull Daryl closer the harder he slammed in. His man's teal eyes watched him half lidded but unwavering, his smile bright even though it was small. He looked so satiated, a cat full of his own cream. 

"Yeah babe show me what ya got. Give it to me. Wanna be full of ya."

Rick whimpers and huffs, his hips canting forward brutally now, drunk off the warm feeling of being surrounded by the love of his life. Mind, body and soul. He came about a dozen humps later, fucking harshly into Daryl has his seed flowed from him. He shuddered and hung on to his love so tight he knew Daryl would have hand shaped bruises come morning on the front of his thighs. His knees buckle, he fights to stay upright and drops his chin to his chest trying to calm the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Minutes later he pulls out and hums happily at the sight of his cum leaking from Daryl. 

Daryl smiles at him and struggles to sit up, Rick helps him and plops down at his side. They sit side by side in a comfortable silence, no amount of words could possibly describe how amazing that was. Daryl turns his palm up and wiggles his fingers, his boyfriend beams and is eager to accept the invitation, he holds tight. 

"Well that was somethin' huh?" Rick states, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Daryl laughs, his voice rough from their vigorous activity. "Sure was. Gotta try that again sometime."

"Hell yea" Rick sighs. He leaned over and grasped his man's chin gently in his hand, turning his face towards him for a kiss. 

"Didn't realize you were so...talented." His eyebrows danced. 

"Shit...talented my ass. My back hurts like a bitch. Ya owe me a back rub." Daryl replies matter of factually, arching his back and rolling his broad shoulders. 

"Anythang to get ya bent like that again." Rick whispers, stealing another kiss from the lips he adored. 

Daryl hops up and belly flops on the bed, scrunching a pillow under his cheek. 

"Well _officer_ , gonna have ta work fer it then." he laughed, jiggling his ass playfully.

Rick's heart melted in his chest, he couldn't believe his luck of finding such a perfect lover and friend. He was grateful for the privilege of getting to come home to him every night for the rest of his life. There was no one before him and would be no one after, he takes a moment eye his unique boyfriend.

And pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments! Kudos! Feedback! Advice! -GRABBY HANDS- 
> 
> Find me and hit me up on Tumblr! : BriannaNicole1963
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
